Seiya Aido
|color2 = |Name = Seiya Aido |Kanji = 愛童星夜 |Roumaji = Aido Seiya |Aliases = Seiya Seiya-san Seiya-kun Aido-kun Aido Seiya Star Night Seiya-niichan |Image = Seiya Aido Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "I’m going to become a Japanese Idol Star, I’m Aido Seiya!" |Gender = Male |Age = 17 |BT = O |Bday = December 24th |Height = 5'10" or 178 cm |Weight = 63 kg |Unit = |Position = Leader |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Masaki (Elder Sister) |Hobby = Swimming; Studying Japanese culture |FFood = Potato Fries |LFood = Yam Cake |CV = KENN |Signature = }} Seiya Aido (愛童星夜 Aido Seiya) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, F∞F, who was the first to be introduced in the game. Profile Description Cheerful and positive. A boy who’s always looking towards the future. He was raised in America, and came to Japan when he was an elementary school student. Because he loves Japan, he frequently collects Japanese accessories and other things. Tsubaki Rindo is his senior, whom he admires, and Noah was his childhood friend in America. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **I'm Seiya Aido! I used to live in America but now I'm here! Hehe! I will become the best idol star in Japan! *''How did you become an idol?'' **Well, it's actually a secret but I will make an exception and tell it only to you. Truth is, I'm chasing after a person I admire! *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **When I first met Akira I thought he was a strange guy with his laughing and saying "Fufu", but he's actually nicer than he looks. Personality An enthusiastic youth whose goal is to become a samurai idol. A genuine and kind boy who is always willing to do what's right and help out, such as helping Kokoro with his live despite the latter insulting all of them repeatedly. Seiya is very friendly to everyone and has a positive outlook on things. Appearance Seiya is a fairly tall guy who has naturally wavy blond hair, which is cut just under his ears. He has light skin and his eyes are pure blue. Lines |Scout = I appeared~! Hehee! Fenix on stage! |Idolizing = I'm so excited! |Reg1 = I am the boy who will become the best idol in Japan! Aido Seiya! |Reg2 = My fiery voice will resound all over the world! |Reg3 = Producer~ Show me some delicious Japanese food shops! |Reg4 = Aa~, aa~.... I have to take care of my throat. |Reg5 = In Japan they use the phrase "Sumeba Miyako""Once you live in a certain place and settle there, it becomes the best place to be." right? It's a great phrase, isn't it? |Reg6 = I'm really happy I'm in the same group as those guys!Referring to his unit. |Reg7 = Have you seen Kanata's Rabirabi? That guy, where did he put it? |Reg8 = Akira acts like a grown-up and I admire him for that. He's a really cool guy! |Reg9 = I've been pranked by those twins again! DAMN IT! |Reg10 = I'm really good at swimming! Especially crawlA crawl is a kind of swimming stroke, further explained in this comment., I'm really fast at it! |Jul1 = Fufufu~ My sunglasses will help me in this season! |Jul2 = It's summer! It's the sea! Let's crack watermelons and swim a lot in the sea! |Aug1 = Hot, it's too hot. Producer, prepare some shaved ice~ |Aug2 = The other day I went to see the stars with Noah! He knows a lot about them! |Sep1 = Tsk! It has become a season where I can't swim~ |Sep2 = Speaking of autumn, it has to be sweet potatoes roasted in fallen leaves~! |Oct1 = When I watched a movie at the cinema, I was so moved I just couldn't stop my tears~ Uooh~! |Oct2 = Let's make pumpkin cakes out of gouged out pumpkins, Producer! |Nov1 = It's an autumn of fine arts! Tora is skillful at painting, I wonder if he'd teach me... |Nov2 = Fall reading... I'm reading scripts! Help me with difficult-to-read kanji! |Dec1 = Merry Christmas! I'll become a Santa for Kanata! |Dec2 = I'm going to do a big cleaning with Producer now! Let's make everything turn sparkly! |Jan1 = Japanese HagoitaHagoita on Wikipedia! The loser will have his face painted! I'll go borrow some ink from Raku now! |Jan2 = 'Mo~ i~kutsu ne~ru~ to~ oshou ga TWO'Seiya intentionally sings it with the wrong lyric: "も～、い～くつね～る～と和尚がTWO". The correct one is: "もういくつねるとお正月" (How many more times do we have to go to bed before New Year's Day?). An article about the song can be read here.! Just kidding~ |Feb1 =Producer....Is that chocolate? Hehe, Thank you! |Feb2 =Nya!? Nyanyanya! Eh? There's Cat Day too right? In Japan, Cat Day is on 2/22 (since the 2 in japanese is pronounced as "ni" which is similar to a cat's "nya" |Mar1=When I came to Japan I thought the doll's festival was a day to eat peaches~The Doll's festival (pronounced Momo no Sekke) is held on March 3rd. Here he makes a pun since momo also means "Peach" |Mar2=Japan's cherry blossoms are really pretty... **Yawn** I'm getting sleepy... |Apr1= The spring is at it's best! It became warm and refreshing, so let's go out to play! |Apr2= Actually, it's about me returning to America... Just kidding! Were you tricked? |May1= Don't you think the kabutoJapanese military helmet. More info on it here worn during Children's day would suit Tsubaki-san a lot? |May2= I will aim for the top, exactly like the Koinobori's swimming in the sky! |Jun1-16= I love rainy days too! That's because the noise the rain makes sounds like a song, right? |Jun2-16= Did you know it? The sound you hear when the rain stops is the rainbow! It's SynesthesiaSynesthesia is a neurological condition in which stimulation of one sensory or cognitive pathway leads to automatic, involuntary experiences in a second sensory or cognitive pathway. People who report such experiences are known as synesthetes. |2Sep1 = An athletic festival! I won't lose! |2Sep2 = The moon is like the color of Akira's eyes, it's beautiful! |2Oct1= I promised to Noah to watch a meteor shower with him! We're waiting for it on the school's rooftop! |2Oct2= RAWR! Today I'm a werewolf! Producer, give me sweets! |2Nov1 = What am I reading? A textbook about Japanese History! It's the autumn of reading after all! |2Nov2 = The ginkgo gets covered with autumn leaves and becomes of a yellow color! The same color as my hair! |2Dec1 = On the Holy night Seiya was born! Hehe! Doesn't it sound nice~ He's making a pun since "holy night" is pronounced "Seiya" in Japanese, so sentence he said was "Seiya ni Seiya ga Seitan" |2Dec2 = I want to ring the New Year's bells too! Like Gong Gong! |2Jan1 = Happy New Year! Let's go Hatsumode!Hatsumōde (初詣 hatsumōde ?) is the first Shinto shrine visit of the Japanese New Year. |2Jan2 = I tried the "Fukuwarai" game with Kanata and the others! It was fun! From wikipedia |2Feb1 = Producer~ I want chocolate from you! |2Feb2 = Cold?! Those twins again! If they want a snow fight then I accept their challenge! |2Mar1= Flower viewing, flower viewing! Let's go there with obentous! |2Mar2= Producer! My return gift for White Day! A hug from me~! |Download = Wait for a lil bit, 'kay~? |Story = What story will you read I wonder... |Main1 = Choose a chapter! Hurry up and choose it! |Main2 = I can't wait anymore! Producer, hurry up and read it! |Love1 = Love story, huh....Hehee! Kinda makes me embarrassed, eh! |Love2 = ....Shall we read it together? |Shop = Producer! Let's go shopping! |Purchase = What did you buy? Show it to me too~! |Friend = It's information about your friends. Who are they? |Other = If you're in trouble it's okay to come here! |Start1 = Let's go! |Skill1A = Yes yes! |Skill1B = Let's sing! |Skill1C = I won't lose! |Clear1 = You did well! |Affection1 = Is this...what you call bonding? |Start2 = Watch me! |Skill2A = Fight! |Skill2B = Power injection! |Skill2C = I'm filled with power! |Start3 = Let's rise the tension! |Clear2 = It was the best! |Affection2 = Hehehe~ Let's get along well! |Skill3A = Awaken! The fire phoenix within me! |Skill3B = I can do it if I'm with you! |Skill3C = I'll hug you! |Clear3 = Let's do another live together next time. |Affection3 = Hee! It's embarrassing. |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |Clip2Feb1 = |Clip2Feb2 = |Clip2Mar1 = |Clip2Mar2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:F∞F Category:Third Generation Category:Seiya Aido